far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Far Lands or Bust 4-Year Livestream
The Far Lands or Bust 4-Year Livestream was a special livestream commemorating four years of the Far Lands journey. It is a special stream in the Far Lands or Bust series. Video Overview Day 1 Canyon of Woah Kurt starts the stream by thanking everybody for attending, and starts off at the title screen, activating a facecam. Deciding what old save to revisit, Kurt heads into the Canyon of Woah, and comes in at the famous angle he took a photo at. Starting wandering, Kurt looks eastward at where he came from, and re-creates him finding the canyon. He wanders around inside the canyon, and finds evidence of his previous exploration in the canyon, including a Hidey Hole. Having enough, Kurt selects another save to find. 292202 Monument Going into the first of world downloads of the Far Lands or Bust World Kurt provided to fans, he spawns on the top of the 292202 Monument. Without many items, Kurt looks around and tries to walk west to find a sign he left. Unable to find it, Kurt returns to the Hidey Hole at the monument then backtracks until he finds a jack 'o lantern in a pumpkin patch where Wolfie was hidden. Teasing an easter egg in the first world download, a user says he found it. Returning to the 292202 Monument, Kurt ends the visit. Combat Canyon Returning to the Combat Canyon world, Kurt spawns in a cave and runs through the night before surviving with a single heart. Talking about how Combat Canyon's world was meant to be the Far Lands or Bust World, Kurt wonders if he used this world if he wanted to go west. Heading westward to try and find another base but the stream suddenly goes down. Kurt tries many times to bring the stream back, but has to end it. Day 2 Combat Canyon Kurt returns to Combat Canyon on a new day, and has to head back to his home at night. He gets down to half-a-heart, but finds a side base that Kurt does not recognize near a Nether portal. Kurt outruns a spider to the house and sleeps away the night before looking inside the Nether. Walking back to the Combat Canyon main base, Kurt reminisces about how it went. World1 Thinking he is going into World5, Kurt heads into World1. It is his second world that he has never shared, and Kurt shows a cabin on the ridge. Several mobs walk around outside, and it starts raining at leads to Kurt's death. Kurt gets back in his home, and looks around a little bit more. World2 Kurt enters World2, and looks around the underground base he has set up. He shows that he spawned next to a massive lava floe, and shows a sphinx that he made. A side world for Kurt, he wanders around before ending it. World5 Finally in World5, his first world ever, Kurt finds himself a mountaintop base. Trying to return to the beginning, Kurt is shocked to see that the oceans are turning into ice. Kurt finds a Nether Portal and another far out base, and takes the Nether to a forested mini-base. Confused by his waypoints, Kurt starts walking back to spawn through his compass and finds a terrain change seam. It is a long way, but Kurt finds his spawn point base. He says it is his second building he made, as his first was a castle he made far from spawn that he could not find again when he died. Taking an underground tunnel there, Kurt shows his original castle and looks around, before showing the greenhouse he built on a mountain above it. Heading back to spawn, Kurt ends it there. The Spawn Cabin Kurt loads up the first download he gave fans, starting them off right like the first episode of the series began. Reading messages he left people, Kurt heads up to the Spawn Cabin and finds that he closed the door. Kurt explores the remnants of the Mud Shack and finds some diamonds he hit behind dirt. Seeing he left a 'hello ladies' sign in the bedroom, Kurt chuckles in embarrassment and finds a secret chest with diamonds he left in a lake. Kurt finds the original cave he explored, and finds the cave where he got lost with a map pointing in a direction. Walking there, Kurt shows an easter egg he left, an un-lit Nether Portal on a hill. He has no way to light it, and there are only diamonds and obsidian in the pyramid. Kurt tries the lake below for supplies and dies from falling in one block of water, and says he will head to a live episode recording. The stream instantly crashes and Kurt ends it, frustrated.